Rocky Saves Himself
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky and Mayor Humdinger | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 3, 2018 November 22, 2018 December 25, 2018 March 3, 2019 May 28, 2019 | writer = Hugh Duffy | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers" | next = "Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat"}} "Rocky Saves Himself" is the first segment of the 15th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. Rocky must save himself after being stranded on an island full of trash by Mayor Humdinger. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mayor Goodway *Cap'n Turbot *Seagulls On the beach, Ryder, Mayor Goodway and the pups are clearing trash brought in by the ocean’s waves. While Rubble picks up some metal cans using his electromagnet on his rig, Mayor Goodway mentions that they were cleaning for the sea turtles so that they will have a clean beach to lay their eggs on; and that they would come back every year if its spotless. As they both clean, Marshall and Zuma make their way to some trash together with a recycling bin. As he walks towards a plastic bottle, Marshall suggests that they both play a game where he will kick the item to Zuma, and that he would throw it into the bin. Marshall kicks the bottle to Zuma and he slam dunks it into the bin. Zuma then goes on to joke on the crowd going wild for him and they both laugh. Zuma then pans it over to Rocky who professionally bumps some trash into his truck. As Rocky moves on to inspect another part of the beach, Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew appear out of the rocks close behind, complaining that the sea turtles should come to Foggy Bottom instead of Adventure Bay. As they do so, Rocky announces that the beach is now trash-free for the sea turtles. This makes Mayor Humdinger devise a plan to litter the beach to make the sea turtles go to Foggy Bottom instead. He then realises that the only thing stopping him is Rocky, who can pick up garbage quicker than they can drop them. The crew quickly initiates a plan to lure Rocky away. As Mayor Humdinger drives on his cat mobile, the kittens begin spewing trash all over a road leading away from the beach. Rocky soon discovers this and begins collecting the trail of garbage, bewildered. As he finishes the trail, he lands on another beach to discover trash being littered in the water and on a nearby island. To prevent the sea turtles from swimming into the trash, Rocky hops back into his truck and turns it into a tugboat. He then pilots it towards the island and is amazed by the unsorted piles of re-useable items on the island. As he decides to sort them for the sea turtles’ sake, the kittens, under Mayor Humdinger’s command, steals Rocky’s tugboat and begins spewing items in his truck into the ocean. Rocky tries to reclaim his tugboat but ends up tripping over a can pushed over by Cat Skye, making his pup-tag drop out of his collar. She then snatches Rocky’s pup-tag and flies off back to the crew, leaving poor Rocky alone on the island with a seagull. Stranded on the island and realising the large body of water around him, Rocky tries to contact Ryder but notes that his pup-tag and tugboat is missing. He then sighs knowing that he’s stuck. As Rocky remains stuck, Cap'n Turbot is on the Flounder trying to view the sea turtles with his binoculars. He soon chances upon Rocky’s tugboat moving randomly in the water and realises that the Kitten Catastrophe Crew was driving it instead of Rocky, spewing trash overboard. Knowing this could harm the sea turtles, he swiftly calls Ryder. While Ryder and the pups play a game of frisbee, Ryder receives the call about Rocky’s recycling tugboat and is also notified on Rocky’s disappearance. He then summons the pups to the Lookout to brief them. As the pups run towards the Lookout, clumsy Marshall tries to catch the on-coming frisbee but lands up rolling in a trash can into the pups in the elevator. He then jokes about it using Rocky’s usual quote but when he refers it to Rocky, the pups all notice Rocky’s absence. Once topside, Ryder briefs them on the current situation and that Rocky is missing. He deploys Skye to search out for him over the air using her copter and Zuma to use his hovercraft to keep harmful thrash away from the turtles and the beach. The team then head out. While Ryder, Zuma and Skye begin their respective jobs, Rocky exclaims that he would need a ride to get out of the island fast. As he finds a way to get back, he finds a canoe, only to be disappointed by the hole produced in it. As Rocky searches for more ways to get back to Adventure Bay, Skye spots Rocky’s tugboat being horribly driven but doesn’t find Rocky. Ryder tells her to keep on looking and he carries on towards the barge with Zuma. Upon spotting them, Mayor Humdinger decides to litter the trash in the tugboat on the beach quickly and orders the Kitten Catastrophe Crew to do so. As the troublemakers head towards the beach, Rocky begins to find a way to fix to canoe. As he jumps below the canoe, Skye approaches the island but does not notice him. Instead, she spots the sea turtles heading towards Adventure Bay. Ryder then tells her to keep on looking and report on the sea turtles. As Skye flies away, Rocky punches a bigger hole in the canoe to his disappointment, but soon spots two bottles of fizzy drinks thanks to a squawking seagull, giving him an idea. The Kitten Castrophe Crew, being bad drivers, begin spewing more thrash into the water and also Mayor Humdinger’s boat as they head towards the beach. Ryder notices this and exclaims that they are spewing litter directly over the path of the sea turtles. He contacts Skye about the situation and she reports that the sea turtles are in fact swimming towards the trash. Upon hearing the news, him and Zuma begin clearing the trash left on the water, but soon realizes that the tugboat was heading towards the beach. He then orders Zuma to keep on pushing the trash out of the way and he goes on to pursuit after the tugboat. As Zuma wishes that Rocky is with them, Rocky figures a way out of the island by making a soda jetpack out of some cardboard and the unopened soda bottles. He tosses mints he found into the bottles and off he goes flying towards Adventure Bay. As Mayor Humdinger and the kittens continue spewing trash in the water towards the beach, Skye reports that the sea turtles are getting closer to the trash but in the nick of time, Rocky comes flying in and successfully reclaims his tugboat. He then drives it to collect the trash on the water, allowing the sea turtles to have a clear path straight to the beach. Soon after, the sea turtles make it onto the beach unharmed. Mayor Goodway thanks Ryder and the pups for keeping the beach safe and he says his usual catchphrase. He then calls Rocky on his pup-pad to thank him for being brave and saving the day. Rocky replies back to say a word of thanks and resumes back to taunting Mayor Humdinger and the kittens to clean up the island by putting the items into the respective bins via his megaphone, as punishment for their actions. *Use her copter to search for Rocky from the air. *Use his hovercraft to keep harmful thrash away from the turtles and the beach. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Rocky Saves Himself's Pages Category:Rocky needs rescuing Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Mayor Humdinger is on the title card Category:Written by Hugh Duffy (S5) Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S5) Category:No backup responders